The contractor is responsible for responding to inquiries received from both professional lay audiences via telephone, mail, and e-mail. In addition, the contractor maintains the National Eye Institute (NEI) publications inventory and handles publication distribution, including bulk orders associated with NEHEP and HV2010 activities.The scope of work includes funding for comprehensive assistance with the NEI Intranet including complicated web tasks such as maintaining section 508 compliance standards for people with visual or hearing disabilities. The Healthy Vision Community Programs Database is a searchable collection of community-based eye health education programs from U.S. states and territories. This database is designed to address the following objectives: * Serve as a central location of community-based eye health education programs * Stimulate ideas for creative eye health education projects * Promote networking of groups and individuals concerned about eye health